Night at the Gold Saucer
by Projekt-Z
Summary: A lone member joins the Avalanche crew and somehow, she couldn't stop thinking about him. So, this night, she gathered the courage to ask him for a night together. Will he return her feelings?


Final Fantasy VII – Night at the Gold Saucer

It was around midnight and the team had just decided to rest in the Ghost Hotel, located within the Gold Saucer, for the night. Everyone was given their own room, all ten of them. Everyone sectioned off to their own horror movie themed rooms to settle down for the night, except for one.

A couple of hours had passed and when she was sure that few were still awake, she decided to pay him a visit.

Before she decided to step out, she made a few preparations; she stepped to the grotesque mirror in her room and somehow navigated it to make herself more presentable, which probably would have been easier in complete blackness. She gave herself a once over; checking her hair a bit to make sure it was the way she liked it, stretching down to her knees and in a band holding it at the end with a split in two different directions at the very bottom, known as a dolphin tail split; her hair hanging slightly over her right eye just a tiny bit. She smiled to herself and took several deep breaths.

"Okay, Tifa… You can do this. It's just as simple as saying 'Hi'…" The 20-year-old bar hostess was a sight to behold to anyone in the slums back where she'd worked, the 7th Heaven Bar, and even in some places that the group had traveled to before reaching the amusement park. However, since Barret hired him into Avalanche, Tifa often times found herself thinking about him, wondering if he'd liked Aerith more than he'd liked her.

"Sure, he was quiet and hardly said anything, but he was usually alone… until Aerith tried to go and cheer him up…" Tifa sighed and took her gloves off. She wouldn't need them for tonight, she'd hoped.

"She's always so cheerful. I have to admit, I was a little jealous at first, but there's always another, right?" She checked her top, and her skirt, both were in place just like always, and she adjusted the straps on her suspenders a bit and flicked the right handed strap and it whipped back into place on her shoulder. The padded tank top absorbed the blow and she sighed again.

"I'm a little nervous though, what if he says he doesn't want to?" She brushed her right hand across her cheek, her fingernails shined a little in the dim light and the diamond colored manicure held even now, after she'd helped pummel an emerald dragon, the Materia Keeper, onto submission in Mt. Nibel and even helped put away a few other nasty monsters before they got to the Gold Saucer.

She took another breath, "I've still got to try… That's what they always say, 'You never know until you try.' So, I've got to try." She'd set her resolve once more and left her room. Ghostly spirits wailed softly as she left.

"_Good Luck…"_

Despite the chill the soft wails left, she couldn't help but smile.

In the hall, the doors for the rooms were numbered. Using the roman numerals, for 1 through 10, they had been the easiest way to locate the team. Tifa counted in her mind, and used her fingers to be sure.

"Well, Cid's in the first room, Barret's next to him… My room is number three…" She'd turned her head to her right and counted the rooms on that side first, then she looked around the corner, at the next three rooms, four through six.

"He should either be in room four or five…" She started toward room number five first.

She stood in front of the door, hoping two things; one, that the door was the right one, and two; that he would be willing to spend time with her tonight. Everything went silent as she prepared to knock on the door, even the ghosts had stopped wailing, as they waited to see.

She knocked twice.

There was more thick silence and as the raven haired brawler stood there, waiting for a response, time seemed to hold itself in place.

After five of the longest seconds anyone could dare to endure, there was a response, from Cloud. "Yeah? Who is it?"

Tifa jumped and her cheeks tinted her face a shade of red. "uh, It's me, Tifa… sorry to wake you, Cloud… but, um, would you mind telling me which room is Zell's room?"

Cloud stepped to open the door just a tiny bit, "He's number four, Why?"

Cloud's mako infused aquamarine eyes peered at Tifa's bright ruby eyes. She looked away immediately and turned her back to him. She managed a casual tone and lied, "I borrowed some Materia from him before we got here, and I just realized that I needed to return it."

Cloud stared, with a raised blonde brow, at the woman before him. She'd brought up a seven year old promise when they'd first met back in her bar, at Barret's headquarters, and then she had this shy girl vibe going. He had no idea why, but shrugged it off as something she would share if the time arose.

"Well, you go on ahead, he's right next door." Cloud tilted his head a little bit and his eyes flicked in the same direction. Then he closed the door with no time for her to say thank you.

Tifa sighed and covered her face in embarrassment, "Now, Cloud might be suspicious… Oh well. I'll have time to sort it out later if this works out."

She walked to door number four. The ghosts stopped again and waited to see how things would turn out this time. Tifa knocked again and once again time seemed to extend to otherworldly limits of slowness, so much so that it felt like her heart stopped beating for a moment.

There was a response, it was calm, almost bored in a way, as it said, "Who is it? The door's open."

Tifa let a gleeful yelp escape her before she opened the door slowly. The cold silver against her hand made her nervousness spike, but when she had seen him, he was fully clothed. It was like he was waiting for… something, even if it wasn't her.

He was sitting on his bed, staring at the dark window at first, and then he'd turned his head and looked at her. His face stayed neutral, but his eyes displayed a smile. He had skin a little brighter than Barret's, red eyes much like her own and Vincent's. His hair was burgundy and hung over his shoulders; usually it was styled like a flame. He was in a black down vest; a red two layered T-shirt, and had baggy black pants over some steel toed black leather boots. He was a little bigger than Cloud was, in terms of muscle tone, but still pulled off the slim muscular build, much like Cloud did.

"Hey Tifa. You can come and sit on the bed if you'd like." Zell's voice was soft, smooth and calm yet it had an air of excitement to it. She'd told him once before that his voice was very soothing, a claim he'd not believed at all.

As Tifa slowly made her way over to the bed, Zell looked her over, scanning her, much like he did every thing he saw, and noticed that she wore a light bit of eye shadow, light brown. There was also the small bit of eyeliner and lipstick as well. The lipstick was a light pink color which he thought went well with her features, although he didn't say anything. He also noticed that her gloves, the red studded ones, weren't on her hands. She wore the long bicep length ones, which were obviously fingerless.

She sat on the bed, a little bit farther than she'd wanted to, but being a bit uncomfortable, she moved away. She sat with her legs together and her hands over one another as she made eye contact with him for a brief moment, then turned to stare at the floor. The ghosts' wailing picked up a little bit, but they still cheered the brawler on gently.

Zell didn't look at her anymore after she'd stared at the ground, but asked, "What brings you here this late Tifa?"

Tifa shuffled a little bit, "Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go and see Gold Saucer. There's supposed to be a bunch of stuff to do here."

Zell leaned back a bit and replied, "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

Tifa felt her cheeks burning and the ghosts in the area seemed to sing now. Tifa stammered, "Well… there's a play in the event square that's going to start soon… then we could get on the gondola and go for a ride. Uh, would that be okay?" She brushed her hair with her right hand as a look of hopefulness appeared on her face.

Zell looked at her and nodded, "Sure. Lead the way."

Tifa stood first, Zell followed suit and opened the door for her and they left the Ghost Hotel, hand in hand.

The two left the hotel and treaded the graveyard path, down the stairs and to the gravestone that said, "Square" on it. Zell tapped the stone twice and a trapdoor opened and sucked the two of them in and after a series of twists and turns on a slide, they emerged in the main area of the Gold Saucer and looked to see a bell boy near the entrance.

"Hey there you two, tonight's Enchantment Night, and all of the attractions are free. How about it you two? There's going to be an entertaining show in the Event Square."

Tifa looked at Zell and smiled a bit shyly, "Come on. Let's go see it." Then they made their way to the tunnel that read, "Event Square". They appeared in a large theatre that had two giant Mogs, large creatures with tiny bat wings, on either side of the stage holding a large sign that said "Gold Stage" on it.

The Theatre was large, able to hold at least 200 people easily and was filling quickly, and somehow, just as they made their way in the door, there was another bell boy there waiting for them.

"Congratulations! You two are our 100th couple today! SO, you two will be the leads in tonight's play!"

Zell raised a brow in confusion, "Wait a second…"

The bell boy continued, "Come now, it won't be hard. Just play it however you want and the cast will cover for you."

Tifa and Zell looked at each other and she'd shrugged. The bell boy started toward the backstage area and said, "Come this way."

Zell was about to protest once again, but Tifa stopped his and said, "Come on Zell, it sounds like fun. Let's give it a try." With that she took off after the bell boy and Zell shook his head.

"Might as well…" Then he followed them.

A little bit later, on the stage, the invisible narrator spoke, "Long, Long ago… An evil shadow appeared over the peaceful kingdom of Galdia… and Princess Rosa was recently kidnapped by the Evil Dragon King, Valvados. What will be her fate? Just then, the legendary hero Alfred appears!"

Zell walked onto the stage and faced the audience. An armored actor did a pirouette from the opposite end of the stage and met Zell in the center.

"Oh, you must be the legendary Hero, Alfred!" The Knight spoke gallantly and gestured to Zell.

Zell turned to face the knight and nodded, he folded his arms as well. The knight continued to speak, "I know in my soul… Please save Princess Rosa! Please!"

The knight kneeled and added, "Now please go talk with the king."

The knight slid into the background and the King pirouetted onto the scene. Zell walked toward the heavyset man and the king spoke to Zell.

"Oh, legendary hero, have you come to save my beloved Rosa?" Zell nodded and gestured for the king to continue.

The king added, "On the peak of a dangerous mountain is where the Evil Dragon King Valvados dwells… He's the one who's kidnapped Princess Rosa… however, you can't defeat the evil king now… Talk to one who can help you…" and on cue another actor, a wizard spun onto the scene in the background and stood next to the knight.

Zell looked at the two and headed to the wizard.

The wizard spoke, "I am the great wizard, Vorman, what is it you wish to know?"

Zell replied, "…Do you know of a way to defeat the Dragon King? Does he have a weakness of any sort?"

Vorman replied, "Ah, the weakness of the Evil Dragon king… It must be, it must be…" He paused for a moment to add effect, then continued, "Ah, yes! The power of True Love! The power of love is the only weapon that can withstand the dreaded fangs of the Evil Dragon King!"

The narrator spoke out, "Oh what's going to happen next!? Oh, legendary hero, look!"

The next two to appear were a dragon suited actor and Princess Rosa, or Tifa. The Dragon king 'flew' onto the stage and landed with a thud. He dropped Tifa and she'd landed on her butt. The dragon king let out a roar. "I am the Evil Dragon King, Valvaros! I have yet to harm the Princess, however I have been expecting you, legendary hero!"

Tifa, sitting at the feet of the dragon king, called out, "Please help me, Legendary hero~!"

The dragon roared again, "Here I come Legendary hero!"

The wizard spoke up, "And now, Legendary hero! Here is what will happen to your beloved…" The wizard kneeled and continued, "A Kiss! The power of true love!"

Zell raised a brow and spoke lowly, "What? Kiss who?"

The wizard shrugged, "Whoever you so wish to kiss…"

Zell sighed and walked to the Princess calmly. He kneeled and kissed Tifa… on the lips. She gasped at first, then she put her right hand on his cheek and leaned into the kiss. For that moment the world seemed to disappear. Tifa's cheeks burned furiously after they broke the kiss. She looked away and brushed her hair behind her ear, forgetting that they were in a play. She mumbled Zell's name as he rose back to his feet and the dragon roared loudly, getting them back to where they were.

"How did you know!? Argh! My one weakness!" And the dragon fled the scene and a loud canned explosion noise was heard.

Zell smiled a little bit and offered his hand to Tifa to help her stand. Although she wasn't the Princess type, she did elegantly place her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

The King and the knight and wizard all gave cheers, "And the kingdom is saved!"

The king added, "We must have a celebration."

The wizard and knight agreed, "Yes let's, yes let's!"

Then the three of them, the knight, king and wizard twirled away, Tifa and Zell walked after them, and applause followed. Once they were allowed to leave, Zell and Tifa went back to the main area of the Gold Saucer.

Tifa giggled and looked at Zell, "That was a funny play…"

Zell sighed and shook his head, "I wasn't amused at all…"

She giggled again, "But you liked that kiss didn't you…" She didn't wait for a response when she'd grabbed his arm, "Hey, let's get on the gondola next."

Zell looked at her and retorted coolly, "That's supposed to be my line, you know." Tifa froze for a second and blushed.

Then they went to the Round Square, where the gondola was located. Tifa approached the lady in the ticket booth and said, "Two please."

The vendor coughed out two tickets, and the lady held the tickets out, "Here you are, two tickets. Enjoy your ride."

Tifa took the tickets and Zell followed her into the gondola and they took their seats. Zell sat down first and Tifa sat beside him, leaning on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his one arm and she blushed a bit.

"I was going to sit over there," She pointed to the empty seat on the opposite side, "But I want to be beside you tonight… I hope you don't mind…"

Zell shook his head, "Not at all… but I thought you liked Cloud?"

Tifa looked at him, they made eye contact and she shook her head, "…That was a while ago… and besides, he's interested in Aerith."

"Well, I'm fine with this…" He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and caressed her gently.

The gondola lurched forward and the two of them sat in silence, watching as colors of light burst from the windows. Fireworks were being fired off around the gondola route.

_**A/N - Zell is My own Persona/OC. I do not own anything but him.**_


End file.
